


sunshine girl

by orphan_account



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Bad Poetry, Falling In Love, Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:07:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22275319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: poems for someone.
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

i like you but i’m not very good at writing poems

you’re a beautiful poem

i’ve only read you a few times

but i would put you on my bedside table and read you every night

if you would let me

i want to wear your pages down learning all your extended metaphors

you’re the type of poem i would read instead of sleeping

i’d show you to my parents because you’re a poem that would make them proud

reading you feels rather safe

i didn’t know poems could make me feel safe until i met you

poems are a lot of things

you are a poem i would love to fall in love with


	2. Chapter 2

i’m not fond of the smell of chlorine

but you taste like it

you’re a little bit like drowning

or the anticipation of standing on the diving board  
ready to jump

but i’m not sure if i should

i’m not fond of the smell of oranges

but you taste like them

a summer day

but not too hot

sunscreen and laughter and beach towels

i’m not fond of a lot of things

i’m rather fond of you


	3. Chapter 3

my mind has a tendency to crave places it shouldn’t

it’s a lot like a child without adult supervision; curious, wandering

my mind has a tendency to crave you

it’s a lot like a moth attracted to lurid lights; magnetic, alluring

my mind has a tendency to crave touching you

it’s a lot like a brush of bluebird wings in the sunlight; fleeting, magical


	4. Chapter 4

i bet he tastes like cotton candy and sunshine and magic

but i’ll never know

some wishes don’t come true

but either way, i will imagine his rose cheeks

and the stars in his eyes

and his soft, pouty lips

and his warm hoodies

i dream of him every night

in a world where the clouds are made of cotton candy

and the sky is purple

and in that world i can taste his sunshine magic

until i wake up and the clouds weep

he’s sweet like cotton candy but turns bitter like a stomach ache

but i need something bright in my life

so i will swallow and i will smile

even if my insides ache


	5. Chapter 5

dear, please remember, the way you have 

made me feel. mark me with a special 

bookmark so you never forget. feelings 

pass as the seasons do, some stronger 

than others, some more fleeting. i want 

you to remember me as a wet spring day 

with warm rain in the air and a certain 

weightlessness in the way we step. defy 

gravity with your every waking breath, 

dear. defy the universe in the same way i 

defied myself when i began to love you. 

dear, our feelings lie in an ocean, where 

the water is glittering with all the stars in 

your eyes. i’m unsure if a love buried 

under salt is a love worth having, so 

let us stand on our separate shores, and 

let me sit on the warm sand, imagining it is 

your touch. 

dear, please remember, the way i made 

you feel. let every sip of a warm mug of 

hot chocolate remind you of me, and 

every early morning a possible memory of 

us wishing the sun away. don’t forget me 

when you meet someone new and they 

ask about all the people you have loved. 

tell me, dear, if i will ever make the list of 

teenage loves you have held. i’m well 

aware i am just another book lost in a 

library of moments. pull me out of dusty 

covers once in a while so i remember the 

way i touched your life. i want to sprinkle 

your existence in shining fairy dust so 

every day you blind the world, anything to 

keep you from slipping away into time. 

dear, please remember your simple sunshine 

girl.


	6. Chapter 6

i love you like the ocean loves the shore 

our touches and moments are fleeting

but every one of them feels like home

so wear me down like the ocean wears down the shore

i love you like the sun loves the moon

i make you a little brighter

and you make me so much warmer

so light me up like the sun lights up the moon 

i love you like a child loves to be held

seconds feel like magical hours

and reality is damned for wonder

so hold me like you hold a baby

i love you like a promise loves to be kept

whisper secrets no one has ever heard

show me your soul and i’ll show mine

so never let me go like you’ll never let a promise go

i love you like art loves to be admired 

look at me please i’m begging you

i want to be beautiful for you

so behold me like you behold a priceless piece of art


End file.
